Challenge
by SeiYoshi
Summary: Kini melihat 'jepitan' itu menjadi suatu kepuasan tersendiri pada diri Berwald; yang mengingatkannya akan wajah polos Lukas yang memerah terbaluti peluh. / 99 pasangan negara yang ditulis secara acak dengan pair berbeda di setiap bagiannya, disusun berdasarkan prompt yang didapat dari suatu sumber. / File05 : Clip (Sweden*Norway)
1. File01 : Dance - CanUK

06/04/18 – 10:19 AM

.

.

"Mohon bantuanmu, _Dad_."

Matthew, dengan perasaan gugupnya yang menggebu-gebu— terlihat dari gerak gerik dan cara memandangnya sungkan; tersenyum sumringah sembari membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang tersisir rapi ke belakang. Tuxedo sudah rapi dikenakan. Ah, lalu pantofel hitam berkelas itu. Arthur ingat itu hadiah dari Francis saat ulang tahun terakhir yang bersangkutan. Si pirang bernetra ungu ini datang ke kediaman Inggris suatu pagi; mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mempelajari _ballroom dance_ yang kebetulan sedang populer akhir-akhir. _Walzt_ ; atau apapun itu namanya.

Arthur awalnya kaget dengan kedatangan Matthew yang kelewatan tiba-tiba— apalagi dengan penampilan formal yang sampai mengenakan tuxedo segala. Tapi kemudian si lidah British mendengus; tersenyum mafhum menerima kedatangannya. Dia sendiri sejujurnya belum terlalu menguasai _walzt_ hanya karena tarian itu sedang populer. Namun, dia masih bisa mengajari Matthew dasar-dasarnya.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba?" Arthur menarik tangan Mathhew mendekat sebelum menyalakan sebuah piringan hitam di dekat meja kerjanya. Kakinya yang panjang menutup pintu dengan cara menendang— sedikit tidak sopan, tapi Arthur tidak akan terlalu sudi ambil pusing. Pria Inggris itu melonggarkan lilitan kerah kemeja. Mathhew tidak segera menjawab, hanya membalas dengan meraih pinggang Arthur. Menarik tangannya di salah satu sisi. Berhadap-hadapan.

"Ada pesta dansa yang akan diadakan di New York beberapa hari lagi." Arthur mengangguk— "Alfred mengundangku, memintaku untuk menarikan _waltz_ sebagai perwakilan."

Simfoni tenor dari piringan hitam yang diputar mulai mengalun; menyelimuti ruang tertutup itu dengan lagu klasik kesukaan Arthur yang sengaja didendangkan untuk menenangkan hati. Tanpa berbasa-basi; Arthur mulai menuntunnya dengan gerakan _waltz_ sederhana. Satu, dua; kaki mereka melangkah mengitari lingkar pola imajiner yang ditetapkan pada lantai. Arthur yang berperan sebagai wanita. Merelakan pinggangnya untuk ditopang dan telapak tangannya yang merangkul pada bahu Matthew dari depan. Lalu, pria itu mendengus kaku sembari tertawa penuh nada menghina. Mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bahkan sudah lebih tinggi dariku."

"... _aah_." Untuk sejenak yang lebih muda bingung untuk membalasnya; "Mungkin karena memang begini fisik kami, _Dad_? Alfred pun begitu, _oui_?"

Matthew mengangkat tangannya yang bertautan pada jemari kurus Arthur. Membawa Arthur berputar, menarik tubuh ramping sang mantan perompak untuk menciptakan jarak sementara tanpa memisah talian jari, lalu dalam satu putaran elegan Arthur kembali jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka nikmati ritme yang mulai menghentak-hentak. Arthur selalu menyukai lagu ini, pilihan tepat yang cocok dibawakan bersama segala jenis tarian. Matthew berkata dia belum menguasai dasar-dasarnya, tapi dari sudut pandang Arthur; kemampuannya sudah cukup untuk membawanya terkesima untuk seukuran pemula.

" _Ouch_!"

Walaupun Arthur tahu tidak ada jaminan yang mengatakan bahwa kakinya akan selamat.

Matthew Williams buru-buru menghentikan aktifitas mereka sembari memejamkan mata tidak enak; bersalah. Arthur menepuk pundaknya pertanda bahwa dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kakinya yang 'cuma' sedikit terinjak. Pada suatu timing, Matthew hanya kurang mencocokkan dengan gerakan tubuh pasangannya.

"Maaf."

"Ingin tetap lanjut?"

Pemuda Kanada yang terpaut dua tiga senti lebih tinggi memilih menganggukkan kepala sembari menempelkan dahinya pada Arthur; kemudian tertawa— Arthur yang hari itu, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, tanpa protes makian dan sifat malu-malu gengsinya seperti biasa; seolah mengalihkan dunianya. Lagu pada piringan hitam berputar ulang. Sang _United Kingdom_ patut berbangga karena salah satu 'anak didik'-nya bisa bertumbuh secara luar biasa.

"Kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu?"

Matthew menjeda, kemudian menggeleng. Senyumnya mengembang disertai tatapan penuh arti. "Tapi aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan kujadikan pasangan di pesta itu, _Dad_."

* * *

 _Axis Power Hetalia_ © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Challenge_ by SeiYoshi

.

File01 : **Dance**

[ Matthew Williams x Arthur Kirkland ]

Canada*UK, Rated : T


	2. File02 : Treat - FraSey

06/06/18 – 09:29 AM

.

.

Michelle tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan berselancar di pinggir salah satu pulau Seychelles; mengkombinasikan sebuah putaran sederhana dengan lompatan memukau sebelum salah satu pekerjanya memanggil dari kejauhan.

Si keturunan cantik Afrika— dengan sedikit eksistensi darah Eropa; membenarkan bagian bikini dan menyeret papan selancarnya dari mulut pantai, menggenakan topi jerami lebar yang ditinggalkan di atas pasir. Dia menoleh bingung tak kala sang pekerja menyebut soal undangan makan malam— khusus dua porsi di lepas pantai Seychelles yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Sampai ada suratnya segala. Namun, tanpa nama dan hanya disertai lokasi.

"Siapa yang memberikannya?"

Si pekerja menggeleng, mengatakan itu dari seorang pengirim surat yang datang menyebrang dari Victoria. Michelle tak habis pikir soal siapa pemberi surat kaleng berbahasa Perancis ini. Tapi Michelle menyanggupinya. Siapa tahu itu datang dari seorang yang penting.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Michelle mengganti bikininya. Melirik jam, ternyata sudah waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati matahari terbenam— berhubung dia terlalu lama berada di pantai menghabiskan waktu berselancarnya, dan tak terasa ternyata hari sudah begitu sore. Kalau bukan karena kedatangan surat itu, mungkin dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di pantai lebih lama lagi.

Rambut dikeringkan, Michelle memilih sebuah _dress_ biru sederhana yang biasa dikenakannya pada undangan acara yang tidak terlalu formal. Kalau cuma berdua— Michelle pikir, dia tidak perlu sampai memakai gaun dengan hiasan berat, kan? Dengan begitu, Michelle menata rambutnya dengan dua kuncir kembar di sisi pangkal rambut hitam panjangnya. Lalu memoles wajahnya dengan sentuhan sederhana; terlihat manis namun tetap natural. Begitu _sunset_ selesai, Michelle berlenggang pergi menuju tempat yang dijanjikan.

Gugup? Sudah pasti. Siapakah yang mengirim surat itu? Michelle tidak tahu. Begitu dia sampai di lokasi restoran tepi pantai Seychelles yang tertera di surat dan menolehkan kepala— satu sosok pria mengagetkan Michelle hanya dengan kehadirannya. "Francis!"

Francis sudah duduk di meja yang tersedia untuk dia dan tamu undangannya, memakai setelan _hawaii_ dan kacamata yang menggantung di kerah, menyapanya dengan senyuman lembut ketika si wanita berhasil sampai di dekat meja pertemuan mereka. _Astaga_. Michelle tak tahu harus pasang ekspresi yang seperti apa. Francis— dia sudah lama tidak menemuinya.

" _Ma ami_ ," Francis terkekeh, para pelayan mulai mengantar makanan mereka dan matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam tergantikan malam; "Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa yang mengirim surat itu adalah aku?"

Bahasa Perancis. _Ah_. Michelle baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Gadis itu menggeleng sembari tersenyum sumringah, lalu duduk di kursi bagiannya. Lebih tidak menyangka kepada kedatangan Francis yang tiba-tiba, namun sebenarnya bingung kenapa Francis mengundangnya makan malam tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa. Kejutan? Bisa jadi. Restoran ini selalu penuh ketika malam. Mereka adalah salah satu 'pasangan' yang menikmati pemandangan bintang di restoran pinggir pantai yang tidak terhalang apa-apa, berbeda dengan kota yang selama ini Francis tinggali. Satu buah lilin sebagai penerangan di tengah-tengah mereka. Michelle sudah berekspresi malu-malu ketika Francis memintanya untuk memakan hidangan yang dikatakan khusus untuknya.

"… ini begitu tiba-tiba." Michelle mulai menyentuh piringnya, memotong hidangan daging tuna kesukaan. Francis sendiri tidak menyentuh makanannya; malah tersenyum-senyum menanggapinya. Tangannya meraih sampanye yang sudah tertuang di dalam gelas.

"Aku mentraktirmu. Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?"

" _Oui_?" Gadis itu mengeluarkan aksen Perancisnya yang tidak pernah berubah. Hasil didikan di bawah Perancis selama 44 tahun sebelum Inggris mengambil alih pulau-pulau dan negaranya. Dengan gelengan menggemaskan itu, Francis tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" _Joyeux anniversaire_ , Seychellesku sayang."

Lilin bukan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di malam itu, penglihatan mereka yang didominasi gelap juga dibantu dengan cahaya bulan yang terang mempesona. Tapi masih kalah mempesona dengan perlakuan Francis yang berangsur-angsur membuat wajah Michelle bersemu dan memanas.

* * *

 _Axis Power Hetalia_ © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Challenge_ by SeiYoshi

.

File02 : **Treat**

[ Francis Bonnefoy x Michelle Laroche ]

France*Seychelles, Rated : T


	3. File03 : Sand - RomaBul

06/13/18 – 09:07 AM

.

.

Dimulai dari sebuah cerita klise sederhana ketika Vladimir memutuskan untuk menyeret sang _Bulgarian_ menuju salah satu sisi pantai di kota faforitnya.

Pantai Corbu. Sebutlah sebagai pantai paling tenang di Rumania karena jauh dari keramaian dan kebisingan orang-orang. Walaupun sedikit sulit diakses karena tempatnya yang agak terpencil di pinggiran kota Constanta, namun ini pilihan tepat yang dipilih langsung Vladimir sendiri untuk menikmati waktu tenang mereka. Sembari menggenakan celana renang pendek, cahaya matahari yang bersinar tidak terlalu terik di musim panas negara empat musim membuat kulit putih yang dihiasi rambut pirang gelap dinari itu mengilat.

Kakinya menapak di deretan pasir yang berkasnya berkedip-kedip menyilaukan mata, berkat pantulan cahaya jam menjelang siang. Menciptakan jejak telapak tersendiri pada permukaan pigmen putih pinggiran pulau sebelum laut menyapunya bersama gulungan ombak. Nikola— setelah usai mengganti beberapa potong pakaian yang dibawanya berangkat selama perjalanan dengan helai celana renang yang sama, berjalan kepayahan karena yang lebih muda menarik-narik tangannya tidak sabaran. Mengatakan seharusnya dia sisakan waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua saja, antara dia dan Vladimir. Berjam-jam. Hanya buat bersenang-senang. (Ditekankan lagi, _**berdua**_.)

" _Vlado_!" Yang bernetra klorofil, beberapa saat, terlihat menggebungkan pipi gemas menanggapi tingkah Vladimir yang seenaknya. Yang dipanggil segera menyadari itu seraya tangannya menarik tubuh Nikola untuk berputar dengan kedua tangan membentang bertarik-tarikan sampai yang lebih tua mual, jatuh, dan tersungkur. Wajahnya jatuh tertutup debu-debu pasir, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk disertai badan yang mencium kasarnya permukaan pantai ngilu.

Vladimir tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak terpingkal, sebab melihat Nikola yang punggungnya tepat jatuh terlentang di atas pasir pantai itu sangat lucu dan menggelikan. Nikola mengaduh, lelaki Rumania itu meraih tangan yang lebih pucat untuk membantunya bangkit berdiri dari posisi. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya tetap dihadiahi jitakan dan makian jengkel dari yang bersangkutan setelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Vladimir tidak menjawab karena tubuhnya ambruk melingkari pinggang yang lebih tua sambil kepalanya tenggelam di pundak Nikola.

Nikola tidak terkejut. Hanya menghadiahi sebuah belaian pada pucuk kepala pemuda yang lebih cokelat. " _Vlado_ , geli—" yang dikatakannya ketika Vladimir semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan napasnya (mungkin sengaja) diembuskan tepat menggelitik leher. Dada mereka masih bersatu seperti itu; semakin lengket karena keringat keduanya yang menyatu. Perlahan wajah Nikola menghangat tanpa sebab. Ini pasti dikarenakan paparan sinar yang terlalu panas mengenai wajahnya.

 _( Nikola, Vladimir merasa aneh mengakuinya. Tetap enggan mengatakan apa alasan yang membawanya memintamu untuk menikmati waktu-waktu di pantai berdua bersamanya. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mengerti; lagipula, kau sama sekali tidak bertanya. )_

" _Nicu_."

" _Da_?"

"Baumu seperti pasir."

Kekehan yang ditunjukkan ketika Nikola menangkup kedua pipi itu dengan tangannya; mau tak mau dibalas Nikola dengan satu tepukan geli pada organ luar pemilik marga Popescu yang sintal menggemaskan. Ingin menyalahkan karena Vladimir lah yang dari awal menjatuhkannya ke atas pasir— beberapa menit setelahnya, Vladimir disertai senyum cerianya juga yang menjatuhkan Nikola di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda.

* * *

 _Axis Power Hetalia_ © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Challenge_ by SeiYoshi

.

File03 : **Sand**

[ Vladimir Popescu x Nikola Dimitrov ]

Romania*Bulgaria, Rated : T+


	4. File04 : Salt - MacauHong

09/27/18 – 09:45 PM

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau punya hobi memasak?"

Li bukan sekali dua kali mendengar pertanyaan orang lain tentang ini. Contohnya beberapa minggu kemarin, Mei; yang kebetulan berada di tengah kebun herbal bersamanya sembari mengenakan _boater_ di atas helai cokelat rambutnya yang tergerai cantik bertanya dengan nada serupa— lebih-lebih penasaran, tentang keahlian memasak Li. Tentang hobi barunya yang tidak banyak diketahui. Dan mengeluh, ketika mendapati dapur mereka penuh bahan masakan dua kali lipat akhir-akhir ini. Mei memang tahu yang suka memasak bukan Li seorang— tapi, Li mengerti. Dia tahu orang lain meragukan kemampuan memasaknya, terutama dia yang gila kerja kini memiliki hobi meracik bumbu-bumbu masakan kemudian menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di dapur yang dianggap sebagai omong kosong belaka.

"Menurutmu?"

Li menanggapinya dengan senyum sumringah biasa, mengaduk kaldu yang sudah dicampur merica ke dalam kuali. Pria negara kota tidak pernah bilang satu kalipun bahwa dirinya pandai dalam hal memasak. Mau bagaimanapun, Yao— Tuan (atau orang tuanya?) lebih andal dalam perkara ini. Pernah suatu waktu, Li melihat langsung Yao memasak dengan elegannya. Entah apa-apa yang dicampurkannya ke dalam kuali berisi bebek gorengnya waktu itu. Si pria kacamata hanya terkagum-kagum, mencatat setiap tata caranya pada buku catatan kecil yang selalu terselip di bajunya ketika personfikasi dengan umur ribuan tahun bersangkutan mengoceh tentang prosedur memasak yang baik dan benar. Rasa makanan buatannya selalu sempurna. Gurih, nikmat, dan menyengat.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba menghubunginya?"

"Buat?"

"Mengajarimu memasak."

Jia Long terlihat berpangku pada kursi yang didudukinya secara terbalik. Lima belas menit awal semenjak berpuluh-puluh menit lalu, keturunan China yang sekarang sudah menjadi negara kota mandiri (yang masih dalam usaha kabur dari negara mandiri) masih memerhatikan aktivitas Li dalam geming tak terdefinisi. Jia Long menyibak bawahan _changshan_ yang Li kenakan, usilnya lagi-lagi kumat. Tapi Li cuma satu kali berteriak kaget, lalu tertawa-tawa mengabaikan tingkah Jia Long. Sedikit menaikkan kacamata agar uap panas sup yang hendak dicicipinya tidak mengembun di sana, Li tampak berpikir dahulu sebelum menanggapi perkataan Jia Long barusan.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula dia sedang ada urusan sekarang." Lidahnya kemudian mengecap hasil masakan. Berkomentar puas karena hasil jerih payahnya tidak terlalu buruk sehingga mengecewakan lidah. Dia siapkan satu mangkuk sedang. Katanya, siap disajikan untuk Jia Long yang menunggu-nunggu bubur kepiting buatannya.

"Silakan dicicipi. Beri komentar jika perlu. Ah, aku juga membuat _egg tart_ —"

Jia Long melahap sebuah _egg tart_ di atas papan yang baru dikeluarkan dari oven dalam sekali suap. "Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang kurang—" menerka-nerka sebelum menjilat ujung bibirnya yang didapati sisa _egg tart_. "Tidak asin."

Li hendak protes. Padahal, maksudnya dia menagih komentar Jia Long soal bubur kepiting. Bukan _egg tart_ yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari oven. Lagipula, _egg tart_ yang diketahuinya tidak pernah punya rasa asin.

"Sudah jelas tidak asin, ini _egg_ —"

" _Shhh_. Kau ikuti saja perkataanku. Kau tadi yang meminta komentar kepadaku, kan? Lagipula makanan manis tanpa eksitensi rasa asin, tidak akan jadi harmoni."

Tidak mengerti, si kacamata hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jia Long memberi masukan tidak masuk akal. Dengan begitu, dia berbalik sembari menarik napas. Kalaupun menurut Jia Long 'tidak enak,' masih banyak orang yang mau memakan masakannya dengan lapang dada (gratis, pula!) Jia Long saja belum mencoba bubur kepiting yang jadi menu satunya. Siapa tahu, dia jadi ketagihan dan minta lagi dibuatkan.

"Tapi— _aku sudah mencicipinya tempo hari_ — _minchi_ buatanmu sangat enak, bahkan lebih enak dari si tua Yao. Aku mau lagi. Jadi bisa aku rekomendasi untuk kau masakkan buat makan malam berikutnya?"

Li menanggapinya dengan tawa nista, suaranya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan. Mungkin, (Li mencatat pada selipan kecil di buku catatannya) Jia Long memang menggilai rasa asin.

* * *

 _Axis Power Hetalia_ © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Challenge_ by SeiYoshi

.

File04 : **Salt**

[ Li Wang x Jia Long Wang ]

Macau*HongKong, Rated : T


	5. File05 : Clip - SuNor

01/29/19 – 08:15 AM

.

.

Lukas yang senantiasa menggenakan jepit entah-berbentuk-salib di pinggir sisi kiri kepalanya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang asing dan menimbulkan keanehan besar; mengingat penampilannya yang selalu sama semenjak Uni Kalmar terbentuk itu acap kali tidak terlalu Berwald perhatikan eksistensinya.

Situasinya waktu itu Lukas yang tengah berkunjung dari Denmark; mengatakan tidak ada salahnya untuk menghabiskan barang satu dua jam di Swedia berhubung kedua negara ini dekat dan akhirnya memutuskan mengunjungi Stockhm seorang diri. Beberapa jam kemudian, sampailah dia di kediaman Berwald sang personifikasi, yang kebetulan telah usai mengerjakan berkasnya karena Lukas tiba-tiba datang di waktu malam. Berwald memanaskan susu yang barú dibelinya pagi ini, sambutan hangatnya tanpa Lukas meminta.

"Aku baru kembali dari Copenhagen; menyusuri Øresund. Lalu mengabiskan hampir enam setengah jam perjalanan ke Stockholm. Kalau aku manusia, mungkin aku sekarang sudah jatuh terkapar." Berwald tercenung mendengarnya beberapa saat, sebelum menggeser berkas yang telah ditumpuk rapi usai dikerjakannya ke dalam deret teratas laci. "Kenapa kau tidak bangun rumahmu di dekat Copenhagen saja, di Malmö misal; daripada jauh-jauh tinggal di ujung negara?"

"Karena di sini ibukotanya." Berwald juga lantas bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak naik pesawat pula?"

Lukas cemberut karena dia gagal memancing Berwald untuk mengerti maksudnya.

Pemuda Norwegia tidak langsung menggubrisnya, setelah memutuskan melempar tas bawannya ke ujung kamar Berwald dan tidur di atas kasurnya tanpa meminta izin. Dia tahu dia gila karena sengaja menggunakan perjalanan darat dari Copenhagen ke Stockholm, di tengan musim dingin seperti ini dan hanya bergantung pada kendaraan umum yang berganti-ganti. Sebab pemandangan langit malam bersalju lebih menarik perhatian iris violetnya ketimbang mengadu pandang dari atas sana.

Susu hangat yang dihidangkan Berwald sebetulnya belum juga habis; karena sayup-sayup terdengar Lukas yang protes kenapa tidak Berwald buatkan dia kopi saja. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat; dengan perasaan nyaman yang menggelitik untuk memaksanya lebih cepat berpetualang ke alam mimpi.

Berwald membuka selimut dan menutup tubuh telungkup Lukas dengan selimut yang dibawanya, sebelum mencium sekilas dahi pemuda itu yang terbuka berkat kepalanya menghadap samping. _"God natt, Kjære."_

Kini melihat 'jepitan' itu menjadi suatu kepuasan tersendiri pada diri Berwald; yang mengingatkannya akan wajah polos Lukas yang memerah terbaluti peluh setelah berjam-jam perjalanan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamanya.

* * *

 _Axis Power Hetalia_ © _Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Challenge_ by SeiYoshi

.

File05 : **Clip**

[ Berwald Oxenstierna x Lukas Bondevik ]

Sweden*Norway, Rated : T


End file.
